My Poetry
by MystressXOXO
Summary: If you see any of these poems posted on anyone else's name but mine, please report them for Copyright Infringement. I'm the registered copyright owner of all my work.
1. Have You Ever

******Disclaimer:** I am the owner of the original, copyrighted work printed within this post, and my poems are registered with the US Copyright Office. The use of these poems without my expressed permission is prohibited. I reserve all rights.

* * *

_**A/N:** Written as though it was being asked to the person you love._

* * *

**Have You Ever**

* * *

Have you ever loved someone  
And you weren't sure that they cared?  
You never considered asking them  
Because you were so scared.

Have you ever wanted to hug them  
And hold them really tight?  
But not sure that they'd like it  
Even though it feels so right.

Have you ever loved someone  
So much for them, you would die?  
And to think that they don't care for you  
Is enough to make you cry.

Have you ever loved someone  
You would dream of them at night?  
You'd awake and find that they're not there  
And your heart would fill with fright.

For that someone you love to care  
It would be a dream come true.  
I wonder if you could love me  
Half as much as I love you.

**© 2008 Jamie (MystressXOXO)**


	2. When A Vampire Cries

******Disclaimer:** I am the owner of the original, copyrighted work printed within this post, and my poems are registered with the US Copyright Office. The use of these poems without my expressed permission is prohibited. I reserve all rights.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sort of a metaphor, that even the strongest cry sometimes._

* * *

**When A Vampire Cries**

* * *

The wind grows so still  
Its destiny divides,  
Its purpose unknown  
When a vampire cries.

The water then falls  
From the deepest of skies,  
Unsure where it lands  
When a vampire cries.

The earth, once so strong  
Nature's force as its guide,  
Crumbles and weakens  
When a vampire cries.

The hottest of flames  
Burning from the inside,  
Only flickers and wanes  
When a vampire cries.

And then, what of life  
When a vampire cries,  
Do we die while we live  
Do we live while we die?

I'd say it was both  
Before each of our eyes,  
Pain is worth suffering  
When a vampire cries.

**© 2008 Jamie (MystressXOXO)**


	3. Love Can Feel So Good

******Disclaimer:** I am the owner of the original, copyrighted work printed within this post, and my poems are registered with the US Copyright Office. The use of these poems without my expressed permission is prohibited. I reserve all rights.

* * *

_**A/N:** Making love._

* * *

**Love Can Feel So Good**

* * *

One more night of passion  
I miss the one I need,  
I will never forget the night  
Where together, we believed.

I can still hear what you told me  
How so perfect I was for you,  
And I let you love my body  
That repaid you through and through.

I melt in your gentle caress  
And when I ache, I call your name,  
As you explore within my pleasure  
You fall in love and I'm to blame.

I can still recall your hungry touch  
And the way you made me feel,  
It wasn't sex we had that night  
It was love, and it was real.

**© 2008 Jamie (MystressXOXO)**


	4. No One But You

******Disclaimer:** I am the owner of the original, copyrighted work printed within this post, and my poems are registered with the US Copyright Office. The use of these poems without my expressed permission is prohibited. I reserve all rights.

* * *

_**A/N:** Freestyle. Written to be slightly chaotic._

* * *

**No One But You**

* * *

I cannot think  
My mind is dark,  
No one to talk to  
No one to listen.

I could cry  
But no one cares,  
I could call  
But no one's home.

Where can I go  
I am so lost,  
Emotionally distressed  
I try to cope.

Too scared to live  
Too strong to die,  
I am fading  
Life is gone.

But then you come  
And give me hope,  
You ease my pain  
I can breathe again.

Now I am happy  
I see why I live,  
No one _is_ here  
No one but you.

**© 2008 Jamie (MystressXOXO)**


	5. I Dream Awake

**Disclaimer: I am the owner of the original, copyrighted work printed within this post. The use of this poem without my expressed permission is prohibited. I reserve all rights.**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ I started writing this some years ago and decided to pull it out and fix it up. I wrote it to try and describe what it's like when I go through a panic attack. It is worse than what I wrote, but considering what a mind goes through when it happens, I think that it fits. It's suffer and fight from the moment it starts, and it's very hard to describe, especially when it's different for everyone. Please enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**I Dream Awake**

* * *

It's upon me now, from where, I don't know  
I can feel the sensation within,  
I stop and I breathe as I try to stay calm  
Try to stop it before it begins.

The more that I try, the more that I fall  
It strips me of all my control,  
I lie in the dark and then suffer alone  
Only I can climb out of this hole.

_No, please, stop,  
__Be calm, stay calm.  
__Relax, do not push that path,  
__Easier said than done._

The first wave comes, and my soul goes cold  
The bone-chilling dread has come through,  
It consumes every part of my being at once  
Leaving little for me to subdue.

I struggle to breathe without making it worse  
My heart beats so fast in my chest,  
It doesn't take long for my limbs to go numb  
And the tingling takes care of the rest.

_No, please, stop,  
__Nothing is wrong; you are alright.  
__Breathe, do not let it grow,  
__Too worn am I to listen._

The second wave comes and my body reacts  
It believes that danger is near,  
I have no defense and succumb to its will  
Too tired and weakened by fear.

My head is so heavy, both inside and out  
And I feel like I'm going to die,  
I easily beg and then plead for my life  
As I shake and the hours go by.

_No, please, stop,  
__Go to sleep; you must sleep.  
__Try, you must try again,  
__Eventually I will win._

Finally I sag as my body goes limp  
My breath, once so short, has returned,  
My body and mind fall to sleep by my force  
It's the only resistance I've learned.

I will hope it has passed by the time that I rise  
Leaving only my muscles that ache,  
But for now I will rest any way that I can  
Safe and sound as I dream awake.

**© 2008 Jamie (MystressXOXO)**


	6. As Your Slave

**Disclaimer: I am the owner of the original, copyrighted work printed within this post. The use of this poem without my expressed permission is prohibited. I reserve all rights.**

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This poem was inspired by Loui's __**Teacher's Pet**__ fic that used to posted over on The Hex Files. Written from Harry's PoV._

* * *

**As Your Slave**

* * *

Upon my neck  
Does my name shine,  
A name I proclaim  
In this life that is mine.

I pledge unto you  
The gift of my soul,  
In body and mind  
I surrender control.

My teacher, my master  
My only, my all,  
Use me, abuse me  
For you I will fall.

Your want is my need  
Your wish, my command,  
I willingly place  
My heart in your hand.

From this moment on  
I'll crawl where you pave,  
This is where I belong  
On my knees as your slave.

**© 2009 Jamie (MystressXOXO)**


End file.
